Transformers: Space and time will change.
by Ghost of Optimus Prime
Summary: Battle between Space and time. the story take place in 2005
1. Default Chapter

Awakened the Autobots part 1-4  
  
  
  
In the year 2005 the Autobots have won the Great War. 3 weeks later. Optimus Prime Tell his Autobots the war is over and time to Go Home! Later on that day on Cybertron Galvatron know what kind of power Vector Sigma and he destroy it and the Vector Sigma have some kind of power and the power destroy galvatron!  
  
And the power is going to the Earth. Teltran-1 says Optimus Prime. Optimus - what's wrong teltran-1 teltran - galvatron destroy Vector Sigma and a power form Vector Sigma destroyed Galvatron. And. Optimus - and what? Teltran - its too late its here! All Autobots and the Decepticons are looking up and see the moon is breaking up. Optimus says every body run. It's too late the moon and the power is churching the earth and make the ground breaks up and all transformers is in the ground and all of them are off line.  
  
Part 2 of the awakened the Autobots  
  
   
  
All Autobots and the Decepticons are offline. Time is changing faster! It's the year 2050. The Autobots Matrix in prime's chest is re updating prime body. Optimus been awakened. He's sees his troops all offline. He uses the Autobots Matrix to re updating the others Autobots and the good Decepticons. The Decepticons are now the Autobots! Ratchet is repairing Teltran-1. Bumble Bee: Optimus what happen here? Optimus: I don't know bumble bee? Ratchet: Teltran-1 is online again and we got nothing. Optimus tells Sky Fire transform and portal around the base and do it in ghost mode. Sky Fire is in the air he sees old town and old cities and he sees no human/animals at all. Then he sees a floating island in the air after that he going back to the Autobots base. Meanwhile at the base bumblebee is asking Optimus. Bumblebee said how did we and the base get down here?? And Optimus said we remember last time we only see every thing is going down and the base to! Then bumblebee said OH ok. Ratchet: sky fire is back! Optimus: what did you see? Sky fire: I see old cities and there are no humans at all. Optimus: no humans? The all Autobots stop talking. Sky fire: but there's a floating island in downtown. Optimus: what kind of a floating island? Sky fire: I don't know? Optimus: let's go Autobots to the floating island! Then the Autobots get in sky fire and heading to the floating island but they left ratchet, jazz and the Dinobots. Optimus is in sky fire and he looking down at the town galvatron must did this to the Earth! Sky fire: we are getting there!  Then the island is firing at sky fire! Optimus: what going on here? Sky fire the island is fire at us!  
  
Part 3 of the awakened the Autobots  
  
   
  
the floating island is firing at Sky Fire. Optimus: Sky fire go under the island then it's can't fire at us! Sky fire sees a hole under the island then he's fly into the hole and land. Bumble Bee: what was that Optimus? Optimus: there is something going on about the earth and this island. Soundwave and Blaster come here. Blaster what is it prime? Optimus: send out your entire cassette's you too soundwave. Soundwave get laser beck and soundwave tell laser beck to portal around this area and if you seen anything report back to us. Meanwhile at Autobots base Ratchet: Jazz they have gone a long time now. Did teltran-1 report anything about that floating island? Jazz: Teltran-1 got nothing about the floating island and his systems are too old. Wait a minute teltran-1 got some kind of a reading. Ratchet: what kind of a reading? Jazz: I don't know? Ratchet it's coming from space. Meanwhile at the floating island the Autobots looking around for where to get to the surface of the island. Bumble Bee: I found a tunnel. Optimus: good work bumblebee. Bumble Bee, Prowl, Brawn and cliff jumper Transform and fellow me. When Optimus and the other's Autobots the rest of the Autobots stay with sky fire. Cliff jumper seen something. Optimus wait! Optimus: what is it cliff jumper? Cliff jumper: look Optimus. Then Optimus did look. Optimus and the Autobots see the sky is getting darker and they look up then they see all different kinds of planets Optimus: we have to find out what is happen to the Earth. Prowl: what about Cybertron? Is it still easiest? Optimus: we have been offline for a long time now and I don't know if Cybertron is still easiest or if it is still easiest or probably destroyed when vector sigma was destroyed first. Cliff jumper: who destroyed vector sigma? The Optimus said galvatron destroyed it and some one tell him if he did destroyed vector sigma the power from it will gave galvatron the ultimate power. Now galvatron is destroyed. Meanwhile at Autobots base Ratchet; Jazz, the Dinobots and wheel jack are looking at the sky. Then teltran-1 said Warning. Warning. Ratchet: what's going on teltran-1? Teltran-1: Energy from space is coming to the Earth. Ratchet contact Optimus. Meanwhile at the island ratchet calling Optimus Prime are you there? Optimus: what is it ratchet?  Ratchet: teltran-1 report a high-energy beam from space is coming to the earth in 4 hours. Optimus: Thanks the info!  Autobots there is a high-energy beam is coming to the earth in 4 hours. Then they move on. Now they at the end of the tunnel cliff jumper climb up the ladder then he open the pothole. Optimus: is there any thing up there? Cliff jumper: nothing up here prime. Optimus: lets move on now the Autobots out of the tunnel. Then they moving then out of nowhere 2 robots said will. Will what we see we see the losers Autobots form Cybertron…. Optimus: who are you? 1 robot said we are your worst nightmare!!    
  
   
  
PART 4 OF the awakened the Autobots  
  
 The 2 robots are laughing at the Autobots and they say Optimus prime and your Autobots have lost the Great War and you let galvatron won. Optimus: what? Who are you answer me! The robot said you really want to know ours name? Fine we will tell our name Spike and Chip. Optimus: Spike and Chip? Is it really you guys? Bumblebee: its can't be. Optimus how they survie in these robots body and I don't get it how they still alive up to now? Optimus: chip how you too get in these robots body?  Chip: I don't know Optimus? The Optimus think (I thinks its from Vector Sigma) Optimus: before we get up here you too said the loser Autobots? Chip: sorry Optimus we have something in our systems and these body's. Optimus we are robots now and we are not humans now! Optimus: chip do you know anything about this floating Island? Chip: we don't know but we know this island is run by power and someone or something is controlling this Island. Optimus: what do you mean? Spike: we mean every night at this island we here someone us laughing from the black tower and this island have some kind of weapons. Optimus: Bumblebee goes down to the tunnel and gets the rest of the Autobots up here. Meanwhile at Autobots base the Dinobots are making a tunnel under the base. Jazz: ratchet teltran-1 report the energy is changing the sky in to dark in 2 hours. That means its getting dark every soon. Ratchet: ah crap is it coming in 2 hours? Jazz: yep. Ratchet you better to contact Optimus. Meanwhile at the island Optimus gets a message from ratchet and he walks in a building ok ratchet what is it? Ratchet: teltran-1 report the high-energy beam is not coming in 4 hours it's coming in 2 hours. Optimus: what it's not even dark. Ratchet: the energy is changing the sky then it's be dark soon. Optimus: oh crap. We have 2 new robots but there are our humans friends they are spike and chip. Ratchet: what? They are robots but are they still on our side? And are they Autobots? Optimus: they on our side but there is something wrong with there programming. I'm sending sky fire to the base and get some new program for spike and chip. Optimus contact sky fire. Meanwhile under the island bumblebee said Optimus want everybody up to the surface. Sky Fire got a message from Optimus sky fire: what is it prime? Optimus: I want you to go to the Autobots base and get some Autobots program. Ok prime! Meanwhile at the black tower of the island a transformer is in the tower. He said nobody would never leave from my island then he turn on the energy field on. Sky fire is leavening but he did not see the field the he got zap. Bumblebee: sky fire are you are right? Sky fire: I'm ok but my flying program is destroyed. Meanwhile at the surface of the island optimus sees an energy field is covering the island. What's going on? Chip: someone turn on the energy field on. Meanwhile bumblebee, soundwave, blaster and sky fire, the others Autobots. They are heading up to the surface. Optimus: what happen sky fire? Sky fire: optimus when I flying out of the cave but someone turns on the energy field on. But someone knows we are here! Optimus: your right sky fire someone is on this island but where?? Optimus contact Autobots H.Q. but optimus can't get through. The energy blocking the transmission. Chip: Optimus if the others Autobots at the base if they try to contact us but it will not work. Meanwhile at Autobots H.Q. Ratchet: jazz look the sky is now getting dark now. It's means too late. Jazz look at the sky ratchet I see the energy is coming. Ratchet is turning on the shields for the base. Jazz: the energy is not coming to us its going straight to the island. Then ratchet try to contact optimus but he can't get through. Meanwhile at the island the Autobots is flowing the energy to the tower. Chip: optimus why is it going to the tower? Optimus: someone is controlling the energy to the tower? Before the Autobots reach the tower the transformer is using the energy to restore his old form. The transformer said I'm now power full then all Autobots and Decepticons. The fools will pay what they do to me! Optimus look at the tower is being destroyed and now all Autobots see the ultimate Decepticon. Optimus: It's can't be him. It's Starscream. Starscream:  right prime I'm back and even more power full ever! I'm control The Space and the Time! Cliff Jumper: prime what's he got glowing from is chest? Optimus it's not possible? Cliff jumper: what is it prime? Optimus: It's the Decepticon Matrix. Optimus telling his Autobots to transform and retreat to the cave. Then the Autobots are leaving then Starscream using the entire island weapons to attack the Autobots when the retreat. 20 missiles hit 5 Autobots. Sky fire got is systems repaired and he gets all Autobots in him then he heading to the tunnel to the cave. Starscream: NO they go under. Fine I use all the weapons to destroy the rest of the earth! Then I deal with the Autobots. Sky fire land in the cave and all Autobots out. Now optimus chest is half gone and the matrix is popping out form his chest. Prowl: prime the matrix is coming out from your chest. Optimus: everybody lessen to me we have to find away to get off this island and deal with Starscream soon if we don't our systems will go off line then Starscream will destroyed the earth. And I don't know if the matrix will survie soon? 


	2. Escape of the floating island of doom

Chapter 2  
  
Escape of the floating island of doom!  
  
Part 1  
  
Bumblebee: Optimus how did Starscream alive again? We are now galvatron destroyed Starscream. Optimus: I think Starscream spark go in some other body sometime when the earth did change and maybe vector sigma energy make this island to float. Then Starscream some how turn this island into a weapon and some kind of a base. In side Prime's chest the matrix is about to crack. Optimus: Autobots we have to find away to get out of this island. Meanwhile at Autobots H.Q. jazz: ratchet we have to get optimus and the other's Autobots out of there. Ratchet: but how? Starscream is controlling the island if we try to reach the island. The island will destroy us. Meanwhile under Autobots H.Q. The Dinobots have found some kind of transformers bodies in the ground. Grimlock is contact ratchet about the 4 transformers bodies. Ratchet: what is it Grimlock? Grimlock: me Grimlock and the other's Dinobots have found some kind of transformers bodies. Ratchet: what? You found some transformers? Grimlock: me Grimlock say look on teltran-1 screen and look! Ratchet is looking at the screen. Then jazz said ratchet they are some kind of transformers. Ratchet: I have never seen these robots before. Jazz: ratchet tells the Dinobots to bring them up here! Meanwhile at the island. Prowl is thinking about how the Autobots going to get out of here? Cliff jumper: optimus are you going to be okay? Optimus: I don't know but I can still fight! Prowl: prime you can't fight. Optimus: prowl what do you mean I can't fight (Optimus is in a bad mood). Prowl: I mean if you fight Starscream will blast you. Then he will destroy the matrix and the matrix will destroy the earth. Optimus: how you know anything about the matrix? Prowl: I can't tell you that. Optimus: tell me you freak or. Prowl: or what? Optimus: or I will do this. Optimus grab prowl by his neck and throw him straight to the wall. Then all Autobots are stop talking. Cliff jumper said what's going on here? Blaster said optimus throw prowl to the wall. Then soundwave eject laser beck and tell him to record every thing is going on here. Meanwhile at Starscream new base. Starscream said my plan is working optimus prime is doing my dirty work for me! (Laughing). Meanwhile at the fight. Optimus is dragging prowl and kicking him. Then brawn is trying to stop optimus with is gun. Then optimus left eye see the gun from brawn hand. Then optimus blasted brawn hand. Optimus said NO Autobots or Decepticons couldn't stop me anymore! Then he grabs the matrix and he's draining the matrix. The power of the matrix is in prime's spark. Now he is changing into his ultimate forum. Iron hide said it's can't be. Cliff jumper said what's going on iron hide? Optimus is changing into his ultimate forum. Then cliff jumper said what ultimate forum? Iron hide said long time ago alpha tron built Optimus Prime but. Cliff jumper said but what? Iron hide said when alpha tron built optimus after that someone went in alpha tron base and open prime chest then that person hides a different program inside spark. Then after a few millions of years when he left Cybertron heading for the earth and after we crash into the volcano someone or something come into the ark while we all off line something change's prime's spark. Meanwhile at Starscream base. Starscream is controlling prime body then he use the powers of the matrix to use it for destroy the Autobots fore ever.  
  
To be To Be Continue??  
  
Will optimus prime destroy his Autobots and will Starscream will control the universe? And wheel jack and ratchet will get the other's transformers online and are they Autobots or Decepticons Find out on the next time on transformers space and time will change! 


End file.
